utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raizza Shimono/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Uta no Prince-sama Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RaiShuuya10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ezrascarlet (Talk) 14:03, 7 February 2012 23:27, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi shimono _ san i want make manga and i want you see it to be the one who knows any popular person and you are the character of shou kurusu my lovely anime and thank you :) 23:27, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Image behind the recent activity box Hi! I wanted to tell you that you did an amazing job on the wiki! It's so cheerful! I love it! I wanted to ask you how you put the image on the recent activity box? You know when you o on a page (not activity or the main page), but when you go there then theres a box on the right top and it has an image of the academy on it. How did you do it?? Plz tell me Im really curious. Im also hoping to do the same on my wiki if you allow me to. Thank a lot in advance ^_^ DSM144 (talk) 16:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you sooooo much for showing me this!!! It's really awesome! You can see how I did it here on my wiki :) Thanks for your help again! ^_^ DSM144 (talk) 19:47, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Raizza-san. I've added some pages under the Idol Song lyrics category following the format you've been using. I still want to add some more Idol Song lyrics but I couldn't find the respective Character Song templates of the other characters. I can only access the Character Song templates of Haruka, Masato, Otoya, and Natsuki. Are the other character song templates not available yet? Or if they are, how do I find them? I'm still a newbie here in wikia and I have little knowledge with the templates so I'm really sorry for inconveniencing you with this type of inquiry. Your help is very much appreciated. :D celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 18:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) What Template to use for the Character Songs Thanks for your help Raizza-san. I have a lot of free time this month so I can edit/add more pages in the wiki. By the way, I'm a bit confused on what template to use for the Idol Songs (the one with lyrics). You first used Template:Character Song in Otoya's BRAND NEW MELODY so I did the same on Masato's Knocking on the Mind. But on Natsuki's Orion de SHOUT OUT you used Template:Music, the same with what we use for Idol Songs Series CD info. Which of the two should I use?? Thanks in advance. celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 16:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Template ok..then i'll change Brand New Melody and Knocking on the mind's template when I'm done with the Idol Songs Series Cd info.. --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 05:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) it's fine it's totally fine for me..just like I said, I have a lot of free time. No more school stuff to worry about this time of the year since I already graduated. Besides, I enjoy what I'm doing. :D --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 06:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) don't ask yes, I am older than you..but please don't ask about my age :D we're of the same country but of different ends..you're in Luzon right? I'm residing here in Mindanao..anime stuff is super rare here in our city and if I ever find one, it's always the past editions of Otakuzine..there are a lot in the next city but it takes 2 hours by bus and i don't have the luxury to do that. anyway, i like the way you designed your profile here in wiki..mine's almost empty because it's a hassle for me to update a new profile..it's enough for me to keep my FB prof updated.. --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 06:31, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Senpai Idol Song Raizza-san, the Senpai Idol Song CD has 2 characters. Since we can't use 2 colors for the template, I decided to use the dominant color found in their Idol Song cover photo. These are the colors: #a37554 - idol song reiji & ai, #b5b5b7 - idol song ranmaru & camus --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 13:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know Raizza-san. Next time, I'll check out the pictures first before uploading. --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 11:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation with PH Wiki and Ao no Ex Wiki Hi! Thanks a million again for your help before. I really appreciate it. Now I was wondering if this wiki affiliates with others? I was hoping to affiliate PH Wiki and Ao no Exorcist Wiki with this wiki, if you do affiliations. This would help attract more users to your wiki. DSM144 (talk) 15:07, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Really!? Great! Ok so affiliation is to promote the wiki on different wikis. Basically to get more viewers to your wiki. Wiki's have the affiliation list where they paste the logos of other wikis. That way, a person that visits that wiki will learn of your wiki and maybe visit it. Sorry for my poor explanation :( Im very bad at explaining things. --DSM144 (talk) 10:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sorry for the late reply :( I was really busy. That's great! Ok so I'll ad Uta no Prince-sama wiki to Pandora Hearts and Ao no Exorcist Wiki's affiliation list. Could you also do the same?? You just put our wiki logo on your main page (or anyway how you want to organize it). Have a look on PH and Ao no Exorcist Wiki to see how we display affiliation there. When 2 wikis affiliate, each has to put the logo of the other in their affiliation list. DSM144 (talk) 15:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Duet and Unit drop down menu Hello Raizza-san! I noticed that the Duet and Unit drop down menu have the same contents. It is a bit confusing especially to those who are most familiar with the album title but not the contents or vice versa. I think it would be best to place the contents in their respective album titles for easier access like the following. Music > Duet > Otoya & Tokiya, Masato & Ren, Natsuki & Syo, Reiji & Ranmaru, Ai & Camus Music > Shuffle Unit > ... Music > Unit Drama > ... I also noticed that the OP and ED theme of the anime is not accessible through the Music menu. For example, to access the OP theme Canon, one has to go through the Maji LOVE 2000% (2nd Season) page or use the Search this wiki bar. Doing this takes time especially to those who only want to browse the song and not the anime page. Adding the OP and ED theme sub menu on Music menu would be great since it will provide direct access to the song. All these are just my suggestions. It would still be up to you to apply them or not. Anyway, thanks for letting me edit some of the pages. I really enjoyed it. :D --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 19:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Drop down menu and rollback rights Oh, so the wikia system has limitations on the navigation menu. I think editing the Idol song menu would help. First is to remove the sub menu Maji LOVE 2000% Idol then rename the sub menu Idol to Idol Song. The contents of the Idol Song sub menu would also be edited. It would appear like this: Music > Idol Song > Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song, Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song This way, clicking on the Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song will direct to a page that has the full list of each characters Idol Songs. The same will be done for 2000% Idol Song. With the removal of the Maji LOVE 2000% Idol sub menu, you can now add a new sub menu which will be for the Unit Drama. The Unit sub menu should also be renamed to Shuffle Unit. It would then look like this: Music > Audition, Happy Love, Duet, Idol Song, Shuffle Unit, Unit Drama, Others Since adding another sub menu for the OP/ED themes is not possible, they can be placed under the Others sub menu. Also, creating a master list page of all the songs would be great which will be accessible through directly clicking on the Music menu. For the list, it wouldn't look good if plain text will be used for the links. I suggest you check out Kuroko no Basuke's Music Portal for reference. I really like the way they did it. The same method can be used for the Idol Song lists. That's all for my suggestions. By the way, I'd be happy to accept your offer on the rollback rights Raizza-san. :D --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 13:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Master List Page Hello Raizza-san. Thanks for giving me the rollback rights. By the way, I think you don't need to make a separate page where the songs are sorted by artist. That would just be more work for you. Sorting them by album in the master list page adopting the template design in the KuroBasu wiki is much better. --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan | talk 11:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Master List You're right, some of the song pages aren't done yet. Still, would it be okay if I start making the Master List in the Music page?? --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan | talk 12:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Song pages Oh, then I'll continue working on the song pages that still needs editing. I'm looking forward to the finished master list page. :D --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan | talk 12:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Master List Just had a look at the page. It's very pleasing to the eyes. I love it. --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan | talk 13:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Affiliates Hi Raizza-san. The Bleach Wiki and Kuroko no Basuke Wiki are accepting requests for affiliates. You should try requesting. It will surely help in letting others know about the UtaPri Wiki. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 13:17, June 5, 2013 (UTC)